twilight saga continuation
by 2lucy2
Summary: based on stephanie meyers books-after breaking dawn,3 years on, Renesmee is four in a 7 year olds body. bella and edwards relationship cotinues. but will it last? will their relationship be shattered as Bella is kidnapped. please read! and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bella

Edward was running his hands through my long hair. He kissed me gently on the lips, and again but more fierce and passionate. "I love you." I whispered, "Always and forever." Edward opened his eyes and stared into mine. "I love you too, forever and always." We both giggled. He kissed me again. We kissed for several minutes; I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. We suddenly stopped. "What? I asked. "Renesmee's awake.

I listened carefully and could hear my daughter shuffling on her bed in the other room. She sighed, and then there was silence again. We both sat on the couch and waited. Then I heard footsteps, just as Renesmee walked through the door.

She sat next to us and said nothing. Her eyes drooped. "I'm going back to bed." She started to stand. "No you are not! Were going hunting today, all of us, now get ready!" I yelled. "Fine, I'm thirsty anyway." She walked back towards her room. "Where are we hunting today?" I asked Edward. "Errrrrr...what about...you know what we'll just go into the forest." I hate hunting in the forest; just boring elk. Oh well. I don't really feel like going out anyway. Renesmee was back within seconds. "Ready?" she nodded her head.

Edward stood up suddenly. He was staring at the door. "Get to the house. Quickly." He said. What was wrong with him? "Edward, what's wrong? ... Edward?" he didn't answer; just walked to the door. We followed without complaining. Renesmee was slowing down. "Come on darling." I told her. "Renesmee." She wouldn't answer. Edward was at my side in an instant. I stared at her, she wouldn't move. Edward shook her. "Sorry I'm just ... tired." She yawned and Edward picked her up and carried her to the house. Everyone was already in the living room. He laid her on the couch. I stroked her hair as she drifted into sleep. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked. "Alice saw Jane in the forest with a few others. We don't know why or when, we just know their coming." I untangled me hands from Renesmee's hair and she jumped when my fingers got stuck and I pulled them slightly but she remained asleep. I stroked her cheek gently.

"This is the third worst thing anyone's ever told me." I said slowly. "Third, what's first and second?" Emmett asked. "Well, First was when Edward told me he was leaving me," Edward cringed when I said that, as if he were in pain. "And second was when you told me Aro was coming to kill Renesmee." I remembered that very second when we were stood in the baseball field at the almost battle. Esme had a frightened look on her face. She was staring at Renesmee. "So what happens now?" Renesmee woke up and stared at us with horrified eyes. Her lips trembled and she steadied herself. "What's a matter love?" Edward asked. "I...I...I just had a bad dream. That's all. Sorry if I scared you." She sat up and stared at us. "What's wrong?" "Well..." Edward stared at me and I lifted my shield so he could hear my thoughts.

_Tell her love, she needs to know. _I was saying in my head.

"Well Renesmee, the Volturi, well their...Alice saw them in the woods. We don't know when or why. Just that their coming." Edward couldn't find the right words. He shook his head and walked in circles. Maybe they were just visiting; making sure Renesmee was growing or something. "No Bella their not." Edward said. Dam I forgot to put my shield back on. Edward came and sat at my side. Renesmee huddled into my other. I put my arm around her and held her. Why were they coming? What for?

"I'm so, sorry but..." "What's a matter Bella?"Edward looked at me worriedly. "Don't worry I just need to go home and lie down. I just..." "Bella its fine come on ill come with you. Renesmee, why don't you stay here and get some sleep. Well go hunting tomorrow." "Kay." Renesmee sighed. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We walked out the door and into the forest. We didn't bother to run just took our time. When we were out of hearing range Edward stopped. "Right what's wrong?" he turned and looked me in the eyes. I stared at him blankly. "I just don't know what to do!" I cried tearless sobs. "Come here!" he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me gently. "Bella everything will be fine. We'll all keep watch on Renesmee and no one, no one! Will touch her." He kissed me again. "But what if..." "No one." I didn't argue. We carried on walking back to the house. The door was unlocked. "I'm sure I locked that." We took another step forward. Then I smelt it! The scent of an uninvited guest. Edward slammed the door and pushed me back against the stone wall and stood in front of me protectively. We waited for several minutes. Nothing. I grabbed Edwards hand and we slowly walked forward, moving the slightest bit forward each time. We checked the whole cottage then stopped in Renesmee's room. "Renesmee!" I cried. We ran for the door. We raced through the woods in seconds. I burst through the door. Renesmee lay there, innocently on the sofa. Alice sat on another chair rubbing her temples frustrated. I didn't even bother to ask what was wrong I just knelt next to Renesmee and stroked her long curly hair. Every one rushed into the room. Even Alice looked up from her concentration. Carlisle quickly asked, "Edward what's wrong?" he didn't answer, he just stared at Renesmee. "Edward, what's wrong?!" he repeated. "Someone's been in our house. The volturi. Not long ago. The scent was fresh." I wasn't really paying attention. All I really cared about was that Renesmee was safe.

Edward knelt next to me. He took my hand and squeezed it. "She'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to her." I looked up at him. "I know." I replied doubtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes-I hate it when people always continuously write 'please review please review' all the time so I'll just say it this once; please read my story before you judge it and comment please. **

Chapter 2- Edward

"Bella? Do you want to take Renesmee home?" I asked. "Ok. Are you sure it'll be ok?" "Yes, you know what I'll put her in our bed and we'll stay with her." I assured Bella. She just nodded. I slipped my arms under Renesmee and lifted her. Her eyelids fluttered and then closed. "Bye." Bella whispered and waved to them. We walked through the dark forest quietly. We were at the house in minutes. The scent of the Volturi was fading but it was still there. I carried Renesmee into mine and Bella's room. Bella pulled back the sheets back and I placed Renesmee gently in the centre of the bed and pulled the sheets over her. I walked to Bella's side and kissed her.

Suddenly I felt a wave of emotion as our lips moved together in time with each other. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me. "I love you." She whispered. I kissed her again. "My beautiful wife." I whispered. "My beautiful husband." She giggled. I turned and looked at Renesmee. She slept quietly breathing in and out in and out. "Look at the beauty combined. The most amazing thing in the world." I said. "hmmmmm, look at her, so innocent. And yet in so much danger." Bella said. "Just like her mother." I laughed. I sat on the bed next to Renesmee and Bella sat on the other side.

We lay there all night. Watching her dream. I wasn't aware of the time, neither was Bella. The dream suddenly ended and her eyelashes fluttered. She sat up and pushed her hair from her face. I listened to her thoughts without a word.

_Why are you here? Have you been here all night? I thought we were at the house?_

"How long have you been here?" Renesmee looked confused. "All night, we brought you home last night. Renesmee we need to talk about something." "Yes?" "Well were all going to be watching you? Someone will be with you all the time because it's not safe. Please understand." I tried to explain without her arguing. She took it quite well actually. "Alright. I understand. I...I...its fine."

"Oh by the way Jacobs come back to help. But don't get too excited, he's only staying for a while. He'll have to go back in a few days."

_Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jakes back! Woooooow! I can't wait to see him! Ohhh when's he coming???!!!!!! He hehehehehehehehe!!!!!!! _

"Renesmee." I said sternly. "Oh I know I know, don't get too excited!"

There was a knock on the door. "Go get dressed with your mom. I'll get the door. "She skipped to her bedroom with Bella close behind. I answered the door. Of course it was Jacob.

_Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Nessie!_

"Hi Jacob." "Hey, where's Nessie?" Renesmee ran down the hall screaming, "Jake!" she dived into his arms and he spun her around. "Hey Nessie, how ya doing?" an enormous smile spread across her face. "I've missed you so much! Where were you?" Jacob put her down "just with the pack. I gotta go back soon, sorry." "Awww, its ok, I've been warned." "How about we go hunting?" "Ye I'm thirsty." She giggled.

_Is that ok dad? Please?_

"Bella?" "Yeh ok. Jacob doesn't let her out of your site. Please! Whatever you do you must not leave her!" "I won't Bella, just calm down!" Bella didn't have her shield on I don't know if she realised.

_Calm down? Calm down!!! Someone's trying to kill my daughter but your saying calm down! Ohhhh Jacob Black do you want to die???????_

"Bella, come here." I pulled her close to my chest tightly. "Jacob would never let anything happen to Nessie! You know that!" "mmmm. Are you sure?" "Yes! Now Jacob don't you dare let anything happen to her!" "I won't! Your being like Bella!" "Hay! Goodbye." I kissed Renesmee on the forehead and so did Bella. "Love you mom, love you dad." She shut the door.

_Thanks for sticking up for me. Are you sure she'll be ok?"_

"Of course she will" I reassured her. She snuggled into my chest. We stood in the doorway. Suddenly I heard a scream! "Renesmee!" Bella said. She was already out of the door when I turned. I caught up with her! We ran faster than ever! "Renesmee!" Bella was screaming. I grabbed her hand and we whipped through the forest. "Mom?" "Renesmee are you alright?" Bella was knelt in front of her gripping her arms. "I'm fine why did something happen?" Bella stood up and grabbed me. I put my arms around her. "What's happening, what's wrong?" Jacob looked frightened. "We heard Nessie screaming and just ran!" "I tripped over a rock mom!"Renesmee looked frightened. "Oh thank god!" Bella looked so relieved it was amazing. Bella released me from her grip. "Oh honey I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions!" "Its ok mom, I'm fine." "Do you mind if we hunt with you?" Bella asked Jacob.

_Edward help me here! I really don't want to leave her and you're thirsty anyway your eyes are black!_

"Yeh it's a good idea I'm thirsty anyway!" "Oh by the way there's nothing exiting out, just lots of elk." Said Jacob. We ran through the forest, Light was shining through the trees in patches. Then we found them. Renesmee pounced on one, like a lion. Jacob had a larger one; Bella had one almost as big as mine. When we were finished we all went back to the house.

"Jacob, hi!" Esme ran and hugged him.

_Great, he's back...again. Rosalie thought sarcastically._

_Hi Jake! Alice was thinking_

"Jacob, nice to see you again." Said Carlisle. "Thanks you too. I can only stay till tomorrow though I got to go back!"

Awwwwwwwww pour you! Ha! Rosalie thought.

I chuckled at her and she shot me a glance. Jacob sat on the couch and Renesmee climbed on him. Bella walked to the couch and patted the seat next to her for me to sit down. I followed her instructions. I put my arm around her and Emmett flicked the T.V on; baseball, of course. She snuggled into my chest and I stroked her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bella

I could hear everyone in the house. Esme was in the kitchen. Carlisle was in his study; Alice and jasper were up stairs trying to pick out an outfit for Alice to wear. Edward stood up and took my hand. We went to the room were the piano was and Edward sat and brushed his fingers across the keys ever so gently. I sat next to him and he began to play my lullaby. I smiled and my face would have gone bright red if I could still blush. He grinned at me and I watched him as if I could stay there forever. Listening to _my_ beautiful composition made by the most beautiful man in the world. I felt so warm inside. It was as if the notes were created for us only to hear. His angel face dazzled me and I was oblivious to the fact that Esme was at the door until she sighed a long, happy sigh and smiled before leaving the room again to give us some alone time. My perfect song drifted to a perfect end.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage. "You're welcome and thank you." "For what?" What did I do other than listen? "For marrying me." I looked at the ring on my finger. I lifted my shield; I went over everything. From when we first laid eyes on each other, danced at prom; all the way up to our wedding day, when we said "I do" and started our perfect life together. Edward smiled at me even wider. My smile felt as if it was going to break my jaw. We gazed into each other's eyes for minutes and minutes. "You want to go for a walk?" Edward asked. I nodded my head. We glided through the house to the door. Jacob was fast asleep on the chair. Renesmee was still sat on him drifting slowly into sleep. I watched her close her delicate eyelids "Emmett watch Renesmee please." "Will do." I nodded at him and we walked out the door into the green forest.

Edward tilted his head down and I lifted mine until our lips touched. The connection between us burned inside me; it was as if someone had flicked a switch. It was perfect. The feeling of his lips was irresistible. Nothing could stop us. I was completely unaware of our surroundings. He put his arms around my waist. I flicked my eyes open, for a quick glance around, he opened his eyes too. As if he'd seen me. "Yes?" I stared at him. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing."

Edward sat down on a log behind us. I went and joined him. He stared at me worriedly; wait worried wouldn't cover the terror in his eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking." Oh not this again. What's happened? It must be bad because he looks frightened; maybe it's him overreacting again. "Well, I hate it when you're upset and anxious and I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you."He turned away from me and looked into the trees. "It's...Alice...will you let me see what you're thinking...please it's killing me?" I thought about it for a few seconds and decided to give him what he wanted because I hate it when he's upset and if I do, I have more chance of him telling me what's wrong. I lifted my shield. "Kay, I've given you what you wanted but now you have to tell me." "Right. We're going on a little trip." "Where?" I interrupted. "To south America. We're going to visit Zafrina like you promised her you would. We don't have to go if you don't want." I hesitated for a moment then threw my arms around his neck in excitement. "Yayyyyyy! Really, are you serious? Woooow!" he smiled and chuckled lightly. "When are we going?" I asked. "Whenever you want. Tomorrow if you want." He chuckled jokingly. But I took him seriously and grinned biting my lip. Ouch! These teeth cut through my shin like knifes, piercing bread. Edward noticed my pain when blood pulsed from my sore lip. "I have got to stop doing that." He touched the tiny but painful little puncture, ever so lightly with his finger and put it in front of his face, examining it carefully. "Amazing." He muttered to himself. What? Its only blood, I thought you where over _my_ blood at least. "Yes but its just fascinating. How, if you did this when I first met you I would be in sincere pain. But now hardly anything. Wow." I'd never thought of that. For a quick moment about an eighteenth of a second; I thought of last year with the newborns, when I cut my hand and Edward had it sorted in seconds without the slightest hesitation. Now that was fascinating. He chuckles and I looked up to realise he was watching me. "That's because it no longer bothered me, or so I made it look. I wasn't in much pain but I can't say I was oblivious to the fact that the thing I craved for was right in my grasp." "Hmmmmmm..." I gazed of into the trees above. I tuned and started to walk back to the house. Edward took my hand in his. I felt the warmth build up in my body again. It was as if each touch was with our first. Sending all my nerve endings wild and on fire.

He weaved his arm through the hole between my elbow

And my body and put his arm around my waist so we were as close as possible to each other. I hugged even closer to him wrapping _my _arms around him. He exhaled loudly and smiled my favourite smile. When we got to the door, Renesmee was awake and she jumped straight off Esme's knee and ran for me with her arms open wide. Instinctively, I opened mine ready as she leaped into them. I snuggled her into my chest. "Momma, Jacobs so load." I looked over her shoulder at Jacob snoring loudly; sprawled across the armchair. I let out a humph. "Pig!" Renesmee murmured to me. Edward and Esme laughed along with me. "He is isn't he?" Edward added. "Shut up bloodsucker." Jacob murmured. "Ooh it's awake, and angry!" he started to snore again. Rosalie burst through the door with a boot in her hand and we all stared in disbelief as she plunged it into Jacobs's mouth. He jumped suddenly and threw the book back just as she shut the door. It made a loud bang. "Missed dog!" Rosalie laughed to herself from the over room. Renesmee snickered next to me laughing at Jacob. "Rose, A brunette, a blonde, and a redhead are all in third grade. Who is the oldest? ... You know it? ...Eh? Well, it's the blonde, because she's 18." "Heard it" she muttered. A smirk hit Edwards face. "Anyway, think that was funny Renesmee? Her hitting me with a shoe" Asked Jacob. "Maybe." She muttered. "Well then we'll 'av' to do something about that wont we." He dived for her and she dodged him. "Ha!" she shouted as she ran around the room being chased by Jacob. She grabbed the boot and hit him right on the head with it. "Ouch!" he screeched "You know I'll get you later, you're not off the hook. When you're not looking I'll get you." His smiled.

Alice giggled from the top of the stairs. She was sat about halfway with jaspers head on her lap. How I loved these precious moments together. I smiled. Everyone was happy, I watched closely; my family. No madness anymore. "Bella, would you come here a moment." Carlisle called. I trotted up the stairs, past Alice and jasper. I glided into his office and shut the door although I don't know why because everyone could still hear me as I could hear them. "Yes?"I said. He leaned his head up; put his hands together and lent his chin on them. I couldn't help laughing. It reminded me of a kid walking into the principal's office after doing something really bad. "Bella, I assume Edward told you about the little trip to South America. Zafrina's been bugging me like crazy about seeing Renesmee again. Renesmee really made an impression, didn't she." He laughed. "I know yeh!" "Well, your all booked." He handed me an envelope. I peeked inside and there were three plane tickets and a letter. I would appreciate it if you passed that along for me. Oh! I almost forgot. Edward hasn't told Renesmee a word so I didn't say anything in case you wanted it to be a little surprise. Please tell them I said hello and hope they are well. I think that's everything "Thank you Carlisle and I will pass on the message. Have a nice day." He grinned at me and I left. Edward jumped out from behind the door and whipped me into his arms. I giggled and he whispered, "Heavens gift to me." I stared into his golden eyes. He stared back into mine. I don't know how long we were there, just gazing into each other's soul. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." I liked the sound of that. "I Love you too." I felt like I would cry if I could. "More than anything or anyone in the whole universe." "Except for that one exception." I pretended to think about it "No, no exception. And you know it." I giggled and shook my head. I suddenly noticed Esme peeking around the corner of the wall with a huge smile across her face. Edward looked at the same time as I did. "Esme is happy I finally found someone. Someone I would sacrifice anything for. She knows I'm happy." I hummed ever so quietly. "Heavens gift." He repeated. I tilted my head and he lifted me so I wouldn't have to use any effort. Our lips touched. The sensation began to spread around my body every touch sending my body wild. The sensitivity was amazing and it was like our first touch again and again. "After all I've done, I am still rewarded with the perfect gift. Heavens gift." He said again. "hmmmm." I murmured. He set me on my feet and we flew down the stairs. They all looked at us with huge smiles, especially Esme. We returned the smile. "Momma, can we go hunt?" I considered it for a moment and looked at Edward. He nodded. "Yes, sure hunny." Edward took my hand in his and we drifted to the door. Renesmee jumped between us and took both our hands. She smiled and stared up at us both.

When we got outside we wandered into the lively forest. Small animals scattered away around us. I could smell elk deep in the forest. Ooh, a big heard. Around twenty two I think. Renesmee pounced gracefully onto the second largest. Edward let me get the biggest. He settled for a medium sized one. When my third went dry, I finished up and dropped the corpse from my lap. I sat and watched Edward for a few moments then Renesmee. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Renesmee saw us watching her and dropped the carcass. "Done." She skipped towards us. "We've got some good news to tell you Nessie." she said. She looked up at us confused. "What?" she said. Edward smiled and said, "Were going on a little holiday." Her face lit up like a fire was in her mouth. "Where, where, where, where?" she squealed and jumped up and down. "A little visit to Zafrina. In South America." I continued. "Yay!" she dived on us and wrapped her arms around us both. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I got to go tell Jake! Yay!" she jumped and pranced around excitedly. I loved it when she was like this and I could tell Edward did too.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" she yelled. "What! What! What!" he tormented. "Were going on holiday!" "What?" he looked horrified. I understood immediately what was wrong. "Jake its fine. You'll be away with the pack anyway while we're gone. We're going in two days." Edward explained. Jake looked more relaxed now. "Yay!" Renesmee pranced around excitedly again. "What?" Rosalie ran into the room confused but exited. "Were going on holiday Aunt Rose!" Renesmee yelled and she ran to hug her. "Oooh, hope you have fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Were you going?" she asked me as if there was no one else there. I glanced at Edward and smiled. "South America." He said casually. Her face morphed. I looked at her confused. "Hope you have fun." She laughed awkwardly. She took me hand and dragged me out of the room. I grabbed Edwards hand and hauled him through with me. She slammed the door behind me. "What's _wrong_ with her?" I heard Jacob mutter. Someone sighed, I think it was Esme. She hauled us out the back door. Out of Renesmee's hearing distance I guessed.

"Is there a reason for this?" I questioned. She glared at Edward; her eyes looked like they would burn through his head. "Well?" I asked impatiently. It was quite for a few moments. I sighed and pretended to examine my nail like I'd seen in movies. Finally, Rosalie spoke, "I can't believe you're actually going through with this! What were you thinking?" she hissed. I was getting impatient now. I tapped my foot and put my hands on my hips. It was as if I wasn't there anymore. I turned and started to walk back to the house. Edward held up a finger, "Wait." He said quietly. I walked back. "What?" I replied annoyed. "Rosalie seems to think that it's too much danger to take Renesmee to see Zafrina." "What?" I put in immediately. "She risked her life for us and we can't even take Renesmee to visit?" I put in. We argued for several minutes before I heard Renesmee get up and walk to the door. Edward's and Rosalie's eyes flashed to her at the same time mine did. "Go back inside love, we'll be in a minute." I told her calmly. "Kay." She nodded and walked back to the house. Had she heard us? She looked bewildered. "Rosalie, were going and there's nothing you can do about it. No one will hurt Renesmee. Alice would see that." Edward said sternly. She looked away and nodded. "Fine!" she growled and stamped away. I watched Edward's expressions change over and over again. Obviously concentrating. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I just don't understand what worried Rosalie, she hid it really well, as if she didn't want me to know.""Oh...so we better get back then." I the heard tapping of footsteps again. We waited silently. She ran to me. "What's a matter love?" Edward asked startled. "What's wrong?" she challenged. There was visible terror in her eyes. "Nothing love, why would you think that?" she hesitated and Edward sighed. "Well...Aunt Rose looked pretty angry." She laughed. "She's fine its nothing." I glanced at Edward. His expression was unreadable. "Its getting pretty dark, we should go home." He added. I hadn't noticed but the sky had clouded over and it was pretty dark. "Come on then Mrs." I pulled her along; Edward taking her other hand.

"Oh! I need to say goodbye to Jacob!" she started to turn and Edward pulled her back. "He'll call before he leaves don't worry. She looked worried. We burst into a run when we got into the trees. We found the cottage within seconds. Renesmee dived onto the couch. "What do you think you're doing lady?" I spoke sternly but joking. She giggled. "Bed." Edward laughed and she sighed. "Fine." I followed her to her room and chose her some night clothes, whilst she brushed her teeth and washed. I laid them on her bed. She walked in then. "Night." I kissed her lightly. "Night mom." Edward walked in then. He kissed her forehead. "Night." "Night dad." Edward took my hand and guided me out of the room. She waved. We sat on the couch. I got up and walked across to the fire. I lit it and turned around. Edwards face was only centimetres from mine. I couldn't help myself; I threw myself into a passionate kiss. I pulled away at the slightest movement I heard. I thought it was Renesmee shifting her weight. Edward sat on the couch and I sat on his lap. I snuggled into his chest. We sat in silence for about an hour. Renesmee twisted and turned restlessly.

I listened carefully; I heard her sit up. "Come on then." Edward said in a calm irritated voice. I could hear footsteps. Renesmee pushed the door open a tiny bit and glared in. "I can't sleep." She whispered innocently. Edward held out the arm that wasn't around me and motioned for her to come. She sat next to us and Edward put his free arm around her; she snuggled into his side. She watched the dancing flames with curiosity, as if she could see something in them. I watched her eye lids flutter and close together. Not opening again. Edward followed my gaze and soon noticed too. I lifted her hand slowly; carefully placing it on my cheek. I was blown away as I saw the beautiful pictures of me, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, jasper and Alice. She dreamed of the pictures of the Amazon that Zafrina had showed her those few years ago. She remembered Zafrina's every move. I watched as the scenery suddenly changed to me and Edward bent down with our arms around her smiling. I instantly recognised the picture. It was a photo Alice had taken last year in the summer; I had the picture in my purse. I placed her hand back onto the couch and turned to see Edward staring into my eyes.

I grinned at him and he mirrored the smile. I looked back at Renesmee sleeping silently in his arms. I leaned to pull an old blanket from back of the couch but Edward was already in front on that one. He moved her on his knee without the slightest difficulty. She sighed and moved to a more comfortable position, snuggling into his chest. I watched her sleep for several more minutes.

"Shall I take her to bed?" He whispered in a voice so quiet no human would have a chance of hearing. I glanced at her again and then he sat up. I leaned over her and lifted her into my arms. I walked out with Edward following. When we got to her room, Edward pulled the covers over and I placed her under; wrapping her in them again. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. We watched her sleep until I noticed it turning light grey outside the window. Only then did I meet Edwards glare. He stared at me as if I wasn't there; as if he was looking right through me. I reached my hand up and stroked his god like face. He smiled and gently stroked mine. These were the moments I treasured; what I traded my mortality for. I looked back at Renesmee. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open. She watched us for a while. She sat up and span round into a half standing position; rubbed her eyes and stood up properly and stretched.

"What?" she asked. "Nothing, nothing. We need to get you a bag ready for tomorrow." I told her. "Alice is on her way now..." he was interrupted by a quick tap on door. "Be afraid." He said and went to let Alice in whilst I helped Renesmee get dressed. Alice fluttered in. She had a huge smile on her face and bags full of clothes in her hands. We both groaned. Renesmee had the same opinion about fashion as me. Alice frowned. She started unloading all the items. I gasped. It was like we were packing for months rather than weeks. I had to admit though that some of the summer dresses she'd bought were gorgeous. "Alice..." She cut me off and put her finger to my lips. "Save your breath Bella you know I won't listen to you." She was right. No matter what I said; she wouldn't listen. "Oh, I left her suitcase. I'll be back in one minute fourteen seconds; don't touch anything." she ordered. She flew out the room. I started to count in my head. As she'd promised; she skipped back through the door with a huge suitcase trailing behind her at precisely one minute fourteen seconds. "Right then, hmmmm." She began. Then she laid all the clothes out on rug and on the bed. She whirled around the room; picking up different items on her way then handing them to Renesmee to try on. "Aunt Alice, you already know what they look like so why do I need to try them on?" "Because your mum doesn't know what they look like." She answered. I shook my head and helped Renesmee into a light blue summer dress. She put some pretty matching shoes on Alice handed her. Alice fastened her locket I'd bought her around Renesmee's neck and played with her hair. I had to admit, she looked beautiful. "Edward!" Alice called. He strolled through the door. "What do you think?" she asked; twirling Renesmee in a little circle. "Beautiful. But Alice you need to hurry up we need to catch Jacob before he leaves." "He's leaving already?" Renesmee asked shocked. "No not for a few hours but if Alice had her way you'd be here for days as her live Barbie doll." She stuck her tongue out at him. She whipped up more sets of clothes and Renesmee tried them on numerous times. I had to admit, they were all pretty nice. She continued for hours and hours. I watched the sky change from colour to colour.

"Right; I think that's everything other than your toiletries. Bella, you're things are packed and in your room." Oh I didn't know mine were done. Well I suppose that's Alice. "Nessie do you want to go say goodbye to Jacob?" I asked. I don't know why I bothered asking; I knew the answer. Of course she would, she adored him. She grinned and then frowned; realising that she wouldn't see Jake again for another few weeks. She dragged her feet across the floor; although I could tell she was, to Charlie it would look like gliding. Jacob was already outside the door when we reached it. He pulled Nessie into a vice like hug. "Bye Jake." She murmured with tears slowly rolling down her hot cheeks. He wiped them away with his fingertips. "Bye Nessie, I'll be back soon I promise." He whispered soothingly. He bent down to kiss her forehead then hugged me tightly. Then said an almost inaudible, "Goodbye Ness." She watched him walk away until he'd completely disappeared then she hugged my waist. I pulled her back into the cottage. "Big day tomorrow. You need rest; it's been a long day." I told her. "I better get going Bella. Jasper wants to hunt." Alice said whilst already skipping out the door. "And you mustn't leave without saying goodbye! That's an order Bella Cullen!" I put on a serious face and saluted her. "Yes ma'am." She kissed Renesmee then continued her rhythmic skipping. "Bye Alice." "Cya!" she called before disappearing into the trees. Edward appeared behind me. "Renesmee I know your tired so don't even bother objecting. I'll wake you up early ok?" he asked her casually. She huffed and weighed her options. She figured she couldn't win. "Fine." She stomped to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Edward

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, hurry up now!" Yelled Bella. We did have to go, it was an hour until our plane departed but Esme wanted her proper goodbyes. Bella huffed in irritation. "Renesmee come on!" she called before stomping toward Renesmee's room and reappearing with three bags. Renesmee soon followed pulling a pink suitcase with one hand and an MP3 player in the other. "I'm ready, I'm ready." She said and Bella clenched her fists. I picked up my bags and two of Bella's and walked out after them. No one said anything as we walked to the house.

Esme greeted us with her arms wide. She hugged Bella and I then threw her arms around Renesmee. Alice was next to hug us, Rosalie hugged Renesmee and forced a smile for us, Emmett punched us both on the shoulder and grinned at Renesmee, Jasper smiled at us and Carlisle put a hand on each of our shoulders. "We'd stay Esme but were going to miss our flight. "Ok then. Bye. Have a nice trip." Esme smiled. There was a "Cya, bye, Cya." echoing from everyone. "Bye everyone!" we called as we walked out to the car. I started to load the bags into my Volvo.

_Can't we take moms car?_ Renesmee thought.

I shook my head at her. Bella climbed into the passenger seat and Renesmee in the back. Bella's eyes wandered absentmindedly. I switched on the engine. My foot was about to touch the pedal when my mind was abruptly interrupted.

_Oh! I almost forgot! Wait Edward wait! _Esme was thinking.

She burst through the door with a box in her arms. She took off the lid to reveal a beautiful white summer dress in exactly Bella's size. I heard Renesmee gasp. Bella turned to see what the fuss was about and gasped as well. "Esme that's beautiful." She said when she'd collected herself. "Thank you, for once Alice let me pick it out myself; of course it had to have her approval. Here." she folded it gently and put it back in the box neatly before handing it to Bella. "Thank you so, so much Esme. It looks amazing!" she smiled at her. "Thank you Esme. I'm sorry though Bella, Esme, but we really have to go." I told them. "Oh yes I forgot. Bye then see you soon." She called and blew a kiss to Renesmee. She watched us drive off.

Renesmee stared out of the window and Bella wound down hers. Letting air blow through the car. I waited until we were on the highway before really putting my foot down. We zoomed down the highway. When we got to the airport there were just eight minutes before our plane departed. I could have got there in seconds but obviously we had to at least act human. We jogged at an annoying, human speed. We got to the plane with seconds to spare. As soon as we were on, the woman shut the door.

Renesmee sat next to the window and Bella in the middle. I watched the air hostess demonstrate how to put on the life jacket before repeating it in Spanish and then French. I said them in time with her under my breath. "Show off." Renesmee muttered. I laughed under my breath. Bella leaned into my side. After an hour or two; the air hostess came down our isle to us. She was quite young and rather pretty to human eyes, she had blonde shiny hair tied into a tight bun, and big blue eyes. It was her thoughts that made me laugh though.

_Ooh! This is a nice one! She thought._

Then I saw her glance at Bella leaning into my side.

_Damn! Well that's great! Not only he's got a girlfriend, he's married! _She thought spying Bella's wedding ring.

_Fab! OMG! The ring is gorgeous though! Oh crap!_ She to herself together when she realised she'd been staring at Bella's Ring for over thirty seconds without her eye's moving. Bella stared at her and hid her hand behind my leg when she realised. "Em..." the hostess started forgetting her train of thought. "Would... would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked still dazed by Bella's ring. I was quite pleased by her reaction but also a little uncomfortable. "Renesmee love would you like anything?" I asked her.

_Oh and they have a kid too! It just gets better and better!_ I laughed at her thoughts.

"Errm... I'll have... a... coke please." She answered. "Bella?" I asked. "Water." She said. "Oh and I'll have a water too please." I told her flashing her a grin.

_Hmmmmm..._She thought.

"Two waters and a coke." She said and jotted it down on a piece of paper. She rushed back down the aisle. After a few minutes she came back with a trolley and our drinks. She gave Renesmee her coke and me my water; she flinched a little at my cold touch, then, just as she was passing Bella hers, her fingers slipped. "Whoops! Oops! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she apologised quite pleased with herself.

_Ha! Serves you right stealing my future husband!" she thought smugly._

She handed me some tissues. "I'm so, so sorry!" she carried on. The front of Bella's dress was soaked with water. "So, so sorry." She continued repeating. "It's fine really it's fine." Bella told her. "Are you sure? Ok." She didn't even let Bella answer. She continued down the aisle faster than before. "Are you alright?" I asked her. "My dress is fine, I'm sort of disturbed by the fact she had a thing for you. Mind you; who couldn't be attracted to you?" she giggled at me. Renesmee groaned and put in her earphones staring out the window. The woman came by more times than she did on the other aisles. She also wouldn't let anyone else work on our row. Finally, the light flashed for us to put our seatbelts on. When we got off the plane, we got out some clean more appropriate clothes; jeans and a thick jumper wouldn't look right in the Amazon

Bella reappeared in a stunning summer dress with flower patterns on the bottom. I was completely blown away. She looked like the most perfect prize. Renesmee was close behind with a pretty yellow skirt and white top. "Right. You ready?" Bella asked. She started to get something out of her bag. "Oh; were are we meeting Zafrina?" she asked. "It's about an hour's drive." I explained to her. She nodded and pulled Renesmee forward. "Come on then love." She told her. We walked through the airport in no hurry. People stopped and stared at us as we walked past.

_Who's that? _One thought.

_Now she is hot! _Thought another.

_He is gorgeous!_

_OMG! Their all so beautiful!_

All the thoughts were tuned together. I tried to ignore as many as I could but some voices just escaped through. I pulled Bella faster through. We were finally through and only then did the brightness hit me. We will still just in the doorway in the shade. Bella noticed at the point I did. If we walked out in the sunlight; people would know. Renesmee taped my shoulder. "Dad, the fire exit." She whispered and pointed to a door far in the corner. "Good idea love." I told her and pulled them both toward the door. When we were out I quickly pulled them into a corner. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to go get a car." I told them. "Ok love." Said Bella before quickly kissing me. I disappeared into the trees. I was back in seconds with a decent speeded car fit for rough terrain.

"Ready?" "Yeh, come on Nessie." We climbed in the car. It was a good job this car had tinted windows or we would have blown it. The huge, amazing, gold sun shone through windows. We drove down a long dusty dirt round before we flew into cover of the trees. We could hear the creatures scuttling in the forest as we shot by. Renesmee jumped. "What! What!" Bella shouted turning round in a 90th of a second. "Nothing, nothing I just...thought I saw something in the woods. It was nothing mo, seriously." She calmed. Bella turned back round looking a little agitated. Glancing out of both windows every few seconds.

_Edward, what did she see? Please don't lie to me. _She pleaded in her thoughts. I clenched my hands on the steering wheel, careful not to break it. I knew what she'd seen. Dark cloaks flowing in the wind, crimson eyes glowering. Her thoughts were only too real, huge cruel smiles spread across their faces. She'd seen them in the woods, her cruel mind playing cruel tricks on her. Although, her thoughts seemed so real, like they were actually there. I was paying attention to Bella; I wasn't even listening to Renesmee's thoughts, never mind anyone else's. What if they were there? They couldn't be what was their reason? There wasn't a reason; Aro wouldn't send them for any reason. Unless it wasn't Aro, it could have been any of the Volturi guard. It couldn't be them and I just couldn't think about it right now. I'd put it to the back of my mind, focus on our family holiday.

"How long now dad?" Renesmee complained. I turned round a close bend and slowed the speed to a normal motorway speed through the trees. "Well, we'll have to switch to a boat soon. The road ends in a minute or so." I told her. We carried on down the road for a little longer before it stopped abruptly and there was just a little pier type thing. A small tanned man with just a cloth draped around him was lent by a wooden pole. We climbed out the car. The man gasped.

"Bonito!" he gasped and stared open mouthed as Renesmee got out of the car followed by Bella. He watched Bella's every step; muttering things like: beautiful and amazing in Portuguese. I was ready to rip his head off. How dare he look at my wife like that! Although, I must admit, it's hard not to look at her that way. I quickly grasped her hand. She was mine, and no one would be able to take her away from me. Bella groaned uncomfortably under her breath. I gave the man a cold look. He composed himself and watched while we gathered our luggage. The pier was quite high. But jumping off that would be like taking another step. We had to at least act human though, at least while people could see us. "Seu senhor do barco." He said. "obrigado." I thanked him. I climbed down the iron bars on the wall. Bella passed me the bags before helping Renesmee down to where I could reach her and I helped her rest of the way. The man offered to help Bella down she looked at me uncomfortably. I assured him it was fine. He seemed disappointed. We sat board while he went through how to row and the safety issues, not that we would hurt ourselves anyway. Finally he was coming to an end. He trailed off. "Obrigado adeus." I said quickly. Before starting to row the huge pole through the murky brown water**. ****Tamarin monkeys jumped from tree to tree howling their warning calls as we floated by. Renesmee watched them amazed. She'd researched them back home in the little time she wasn't with Jacob since we'd told her we were coming. "Fascinating. Did you know that other a third of the worlds animal species live here in the rainforests and some scientists are estimating it's about half. There all so amazing and beautiful." She gasped as a flock of parrots flew by high above our head. **

**The river got narrower and narrower. Trees leaned down on us now in a dome shape. Leaves brushed the tops of our heads. Renesmee trailed her fingers in the water. Bubbles appeared at the top of the water. Bella pulled Renesmee's arm away alarmed. She pulled her onto her lap and stroked her hair. They stared at each other and Renesmee placed her little white palm on Bella's cheek. She smiled as I watched pictures of the animals she'd seen in her studying. She flashed to Jacob's face and lingered on it. Pain twisted in my stomach. How could she miss him like that? It was unbearable for me and Bella the same. Bella rearranged her features. "I know, I miss him too." She comforted her. Bella looked at me in anguish. I stared back sympathetically. The river was widening again and turning round a slow bend. There were less and less tree's until there were patches cleared and houses in their place. People with baskets, bowls and wood stopped and stared in wonder as we floated by. Some muttered foreign words others saying things to do with their beliefs as a tribe and some just stared in shock. The trees grew thicker again and the houses fewer until there were none. We continued down the river.**

**After hours of rowing gently; we could see a large clear patch of land. Renesmee stared in wonder. The wooden house grew larger and larger. The design was amazing, though it was made of different woods, it all fit together perfectly. I jumped out onto land and pulled the boat in. Renesmee came next and then Bella. We glided to the door. Zafrina flew it open. "Edward! Bella! And Renesmee my dear!" she threw her arms around us. Kachiri and Senna were close at her heels. "Hello dear friends." Greeted Kachiri. "Yes. Welcome." Said Senna. "Oh Nessie, look how you've grown!" Zafrina said whilst pulling her up in her arms and spinning her round. Renesmee Beamed. **

_**Thank you so much Edward, for keeping your promise and visiting us! **_**Thought Zafrina. **

**I nodded at her and grinned. "Well come in, come in!" she ordered. She led us through the house. Taking us on tour. She showed us our room. It was large and pretty. It had glass doors on the back wall and steps leading down into the forest. Renesmee dived on the huge bed and lay on it flat. "We'll leave you to unpack your things and relax a little. Were just gu'na go hunt. "She grinned and left the room. Renesmee rolled to the side and I placed the huge suitcases on the king sized bed. We unpacked them and put them in the draws and wardrobe. Renesmee and Bella went to the bathroom to freshen up, I followed after. When we were ready, we opened the doors and relaxed onto the couch. We sat for about an hour. We chatted and Renesmee told us loads of facts about the rainforest here she'd discovered. There was a quiet tap on the door.**

**Zafrina slipped through. She smiled. "Renesmee would you like to come out with me into the rainforest for a bit. Edward, Bella, you can come if you'd like." She said. I looked at Bella; she stared back blankly; as if she couldn't decide. Like she was just waiting on my decision. "Go on. We'll catch you up later. Bye love." I said. Now I'd be able to spend some time alone with Bella; which I was sure was what she wanted too. Renesmee came and kissed us both. Both she and Zafrina had huge smiles on their faces. It was amazing the relationship that had grown between them. She waved goodbye and took Zafrina's had as they flew out of the glass doors.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Bella

I traced the planes of his perfect face with my finger tips. How could I deserve so much happiness? He stared into my eyes as I stared into his. It was as if I could see through to his soul and he mine. He whipped me up onto his knee and crushed his lips to mine. A whoosh of excitement flew through me. I kissed him enthusiastically. He seemed to have the same level excitement. Our lips moved in time together, we continued for minutes without one of us needing a breath. We were made for each other, two puzzle pieces. He was mine; and no one could change that. I started to pull back gently. "Nessie... she'll be wondering where we are..." I said. He nodded understandingly. He set me on my feet and took my hand. We glided out of the back doors, past Senna gathering fruit from the tree's while a man floated by curiously. I suppose that if they never collected food then it would look a little weird. But what did they do with the food? She glanced at us and smiled, we returned a smile and nod. We walked at a normal human pace. When we were deep in the forest my phone rang. It was Alice. "Hey Alice what's up?" I'd missed my best friend so much but I hadn't had a chance to call her. She was panting even though i knew she didn't need to breathe. Something was wrong. "Alice...Alice we're fine what's happened what's wrong?" I asked. She sounded really frightened. Edward suddenly glanced in all directions around us and then pushed me up against a tree and took a protective crouch in front of me all in a fraction of a second. A second passed; then it hit me. A huge whoosh of vampire scented wind hit me. But it wasn't Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri or Renesmee; it was a distant memory but the smell was registered in my mind. It was one I never forgot; for Renesmee's sake. Jane and the rest. The Volturi. They were here. "Bella, Bella! Put Edward on! Quickly! I need to speak to him!" she yelled down the phone. "Alice I know what it's about! They're here! Here!" I threw the phone to Edward. He quickly spoke, or yelled would be better, down the phone at Alice. She threw him information and instructions. He nodded and added things in. "Renesmee." I whispered. My horrified expression hit Edward then. He dropped the phone to the floor. Alice's distant voice was screaming. His reflexion mirrored mine. He listened to the distance. His expression relaxed by a fraction. "She's fine... But we're not!" he swung round at that second. Staring at a point in the trees. "She was right. Renesmee did see them. In the car, I wasn't paying attention but she did see them." He muttered as he figured it out. He kept his eyes fixed on the same point where the thoughts were coming from. "Run." I suggested. He shook his head. "Too late." He murmured. I could hear footsteps now. It was just a matter of time before my life would be over. I clung Edwards hand and leaned into a crouch beside him. He risked a quick glance at me. The footsteps got louder and louder as they approached.

She appeared first. The small, beautiful, but witch like Jane came into view. Following her closely were Felix, and Demetri; closely followed by four, evil, hooded figures. Edward snarled and threw himself in front of me. Jane just smiled a menacing grin. "How could he do that? Without reason?!" he snarled. I launched my shield around Edward in protection. "Demetri, Felix..." She ordered. I didn't understand at first until Edward leaned back as the two huge vampires pounced at Edward! He wrestled with them in a huge attempt to free himself. "Run Bella!" he screamed. But I couldn't leave him. I pounced onto Demetri's back and tried to unlock his huge vice like grasp on Edward. Two of the other vampires suddenly jumped at me! The pinned me to the floor as I wrestled and snapped at them with my razor sharp teeth. Jane laughed evilly. "Guy's I know it's fun but we got what we came for now let's go." She smiled. "No!" Edward roared as he'd obviously read her plan. He thrashed at her. I got one arm free and tried to reach for Edward; he reached back. One of the vampires at the side came to help the others keep Edward back whilst another helped the two holding me to heave me to my feet and the final one just kept close to Jane to protect her; or maybe to protect himself. They started to drag me away from Edward. I didn't know what to do. What could I do? "Edward!" I screamed. Edward desperately tried to get to me but his strength was no match for the three huge Vampires holding him. then it hit me. Renesmee was unprotected! "Edward, Renesmee!" I shrieked. They hauled me faster through the tree's. I couldn't see Edward anymore; but I could hear him. He screamed my name. "Find her! Protect her!" I shouted. His agonized shrieks where like knives piercing my un-beating heart. "I love you." I whispered. That was the last thing I heard or said. We sprinted through the trees. Edwards light on my shield got dimmer and dimmer and dimmer until his light was gone. My shield kept its place though it was holding nothing.

I don't know where we were. I just kept Edwards face in my mind, completely oblivious to time and my surroundings. Then I thought about Felix and Demetri. Had Edward gotten away or had they... I looked around frantically. "What's wrong with her?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Are you serious? We kidnapped her and her boyfriend's..." he laughed. My boyfriends what? I wanted to ask. It was killing me, being apart from Edward was like a human without air. Hours passed. I needed him close now. Him and me together. When we weren't together; it nearly killed me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we slowed. I recognised this blurry place; Volterra. I remembered the way though. As I started to turn toward the fountain; the guards pulled me back in the other direction. Jane held open a small wooden door. When we were inside, I saw that the floor sloped down into a tunnel underground. They bolted the door and let me go but pushed me forward. I scanned the room but there was no exit. They thumped me on the back and pushed me forward. I walked down reluctantly. We followed the long corridor. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. I thought. Edward I love you. We came to a dead end with just a door. Two guards stood outside it. They moved to the side and grinned. I scowled at them.

We walked through the door. Oh, what a surprise! Which member of the Volturi was there? Caius; the cruel and truly evil member of the Volturi. "Well, Welcome Bella!" he grinned. I couldn't look at him, the one who wanted to kill my baby was welcoming me. "Oh Bella dear. You are angry at me?" he laughed. He waited. "Are you going to answer?" he asked. And his crimson eyes stared at me. "You wanted to kill my daughter and you've left her watching her back and frightened to death all the time; plus you assaulted my husband and kidnapped me!" I shrieked. They all laughed cruelly. How could they do this; and then laugh at it? What had we done wrong? "He'll come! They'll all..." "But what will we do? Surely you know what will happen to him don't you?" he interrupted. Then it really hit me. Like smashing into Emmett, or a huge boulder. If Edward came, they'd kill him. I fell back and my knees buckled. Something caught me; Demetri I think. If Edward came; they'd kill him. "Bella, Bella, Bella?" I heard; but it sounded a hundred miles away. "Err, Bella? Caius I've never seen a vampire faint. What shall I do?" asked Demetri. "Nor have I. Just... take her away and bring her back when she's ready. Do not tell Aro or Marcus about this! That's an order!" He half yelled but was obviously still too caught up in watching me. I was being carried. I couldn't think about anything but the smell of burning oil and blurry, twirling purple flames. I gasped when I realised what it was I was seeing. The man burning in the flames I gasped again as I watched.

"Bella?" A voice interrupted my agony. I took deep breaths and straightened myself. I was sat in a dark room with a huge wooden door at one end of the room. Peering through the little window was Felix grinning evilly and Demetri looking worried for some strange reason. Felix laughed at his expression. "Why'd _you_ care about her all of a sudden?" he asked. Demetri didn't answer. I realised he was staring at my mortified expression. "It was great when I finally got to rip Edward Cullen into tiny pieces. And it was even better watching him burn!" Felix grinned. I got up and ran full speed throwing myself at the thick door. There was an ear splitting smash as the door and I collided. They jumped. "You'll never touch him!" I shrieked. "Never! Never!" I yelped whilst falling to the floor against the door. I cried tearless sobs. I couldn't move. I just kept muttering, "Never, never, never, never." How could they. "You shouldn't mess with her like that. Caius will obviously go mad if he hears." Said Demetri. "Oh my god man, I really don't get why your protecting her or why you even care about her. What's with you?" he asked. Demetri frowned. I just cried and cried and cried. Days, weeks, could've even been months. I didn't keep track of time. Just sobbed and sobbed. What else could I do? Just hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Alice

"Nessie, come on time for bed." I called. She dragged her feet towards me. Her pretty little face was filled with pain. It was almost unbearable. Jazz, Edward and Carlisle were discussing what to do about Bella. We'd only just been able to get Edward to stay for a few hours before rushing to Volterra. We'd convinced him to wait for Renesmee's sake. Zafrina had come back with them; trying to make it easier on Nessie-but obviously missing her sisters. Edward came down the stairs then; it hit me like a crowbar in the face. The agonizing, permanent expression on my brother's face was unbearable. Edward just stared at the floor. Speaking only very rarely when needed. He raised his eyes and looked at Renesmee. Their expressions mirrored each others; only, Edwards was ever so slightly worse.

"Everyone, will you join us." Carlisle muttered. He missed Bella as well. She was a daughter to him. I missed her desperately too. My best friend. We all missed her. Edward, Renesmee, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett. Suddenly, pictures flashed across my eyes. Volterra. Volturi. Planes. Cars. Edward. Bella...Renesmee. Then, the pictures were gone and my sight was clear as crystal again. Edwards's eyes lit up slightly. He would see Bella again, and he knew she was alive, at the moment. I shook off that thought. Edward turned away again. Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked up and everyone was here; they were just waiting for me and Edward. Jazz appeared by my side and I took his hand.

"Well, we've decided...to vote. Do you think we should wait to make a better decision..." Edward frowned. "Or go now..." Carlisle continued and Edward's lips twitched. "Or, can anyone suggest a better option?" Asked Carlisle. "If we go now it could start a war." Commented Rosalie. Edward Frowned. "Or if we wait then they could kill her!" He yelled at Rosalie. She jumped and scowled. Carlisle sighed. "Edward calm down." He said. Nessie ran and sat on his knee. "Sorry love." He said to Renesmee _not_ Rosalie. She cuddled into his chest.

"But what was their reason!?" shouted Esme. She was deeply hurt by the sudden actions the Volturi had taken. Carlisle shook his head. "We don't know." He murmured to her in a soothing tone. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Well then, anyone have any suggestions or shall we just vote?" He asked. No one spoke for a minute.

Then Emmett broke the silence. "Sorry Rose, but I'm with Edward on this. And not just because I want to fight. I miss Bella too." Carlisle sighed. "Right then. Say yes if you think we should go right away...or no if you think we should risk waiting and think it through a bit better." He looked up and at Esme. "Y...es." she whispered. Then he turned to Emmett. "Of course yes." He half shouted. Carlisle looked at Rosalie. She hesitated. "Em...I'm not sure really, because I honestly do want to save Bella but, I don't want my family in danger." She bit her lip lightly and looked at the ground. "Jasper?" he asked. "Yes." He muttered. "Of course." I said. "Well then I think the decisions made. We go tomorrow. Who wants to stay with Renesmee?" Carlisle asked. She frowned. "I'm coming! You can't make me stay! I'll call Jake and he'll bring me! She's my mom I have to come!" She yelled. Carlisle sighed and looked up at Edward. "It's your decision." Said Carlisle. Renesmee looked at Edward pleading. "Please dad." She whispered. "I don't know Ness. It could be dangerous. We could all be killed." He said. "What so you'd leave me without any family? I'd _rather _die!" She shouted. Edward huffed. "You have Alice see's Danger." He whispered and looked at me. I scanned the future. A little snow in a few days, ooh new trend, car ride... no danger not so far. Edward nodded. "Alice take Nessie, but her in my room." Said Edward. I glided toward Renesmee. She looked up at me but didn't take my hand. "Let me stay." She begged. Edward shook his head. I lifted her onto her feet. She waved to everyone. And kissed Edward. "Night love." He said.

We drifted up the stairs. I gave her a quilt and she wrapped herself up. I turned off the light. "Night darling." I whispered. "Wait, Aunt Alice, can I ask you something?" She said quietly. I shut the door and glided to her side. "What's a matter love?" I asked. "Well, I'm Sc...Scared. What will happen to mom if we don't get there in time? And what will happen if we do" She whimpered horrified. "Shush Darling shhh. It'll all be ok. Come here." I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me. Fast footsteps were heard running up the stairs. Then Edward swung through the door. "Renesmee." He said in an agonized tone. She looked up from my chest. I moved to the side and Edward sat in my place. I stood in the corner not quite sure what to do. I sat in the chair in the corner. She whimpered into his chest and he comforted her. She finally fell into sleep. He moved her under the sheets and laid her head on the pillow. "I'll stay. You can go." He muttered to me. The pain on his face was unbearable. I left the room. Downstairs they discussed tactics and all the ways of looking at things bad and good. I couldn't listen; I was afraid of the future, of me missing something; like when the Volturi had gotten past me to get to Bella. I wandered around, finding myself in Carlisle's study. Why had I come here? I was looking for something. No idea what, what on earth could I need at this moment? The huge Volturi painting caught my eye. It was the largest in the room. The pictures appeared to...move? I must be imagining things. I examined the pictures closely. One figure stuck out at me. Caius. His cruel face grinning as people were murdered in front of him, criminals but still it was not something any normal person would enjoy. Marcus just looked bored; as usual. He looked utterly repulsed with what was happening in front of him. He stared away in remorse. It wasn't long before I realised that it wasn't the painting I was staring at; it was a vision. Aro got up from his chair-more like a throne to me- and clapped his hands together. The huge doors opened in front of him and Felix and Demetri dragged someone out into the huge domed room. I couldn't see her face, but I knew only too well who I'd be staring at if she just lifted her head. Aro grinned; she tilted her head slowly; I could almost see her face...

"Alice! Alice?!" A familiar voice shouted at me, shaking me wildly. "Alice honey!" Jasper yelled. "Alice, can you hear me? Alice? Jasper she'll be alright. Alice can you hear me?" Carlisle kept asking. I shook my head and threw my arms around Jaspers neck. "Alice you're Ok! Thank god!" He yelled at me. I hugged him tighter. I sobbed into his chest. "What Alice, what's wrong?"He was shaking me again. Edward threw the door open. Anger and pain were clear on his face. "I'm going, NOW!" He yelled. He slammed the door and the hinges screeched. "Edward! Come here! What's wrong?" Carlisle followed him down the hall. "Edward, are you just going to leave Renesmee here? Without both of her parents?" he said. Edward came to a halt then; halfway down the hall, he turned slowly to face us. His hands balled into fists and he pushed them against his sides. "I'll take her with me if you want." He said sternly. He stared into Carlisle's eyes; a whole second passed. "I'm coming!" I put in and ran to Edward's side. Everyone looked at me confused. "She's my best friend! I have to go!" I yelled at them. "Alice," said jasper. "If you go then I'm coming with you." Carlisle's face was deep in thought. Esme had a pained look on her face. "I'm in."Emmett called. He jogged to Edwards other side. "I...I can't think gimme a minute."Said Rosalie. She ran into the nearest room-Mine and Jaspers- and I heard her hit the wall. It made a loud crack. I scowled. She'll pay for that, somehow. I don't know why Carlisle was wasting time like this. Why didn't we all just go? Edward looked at me. "I'll come. I miss Bella too much to delay." Esme said quietly. Carlisle looked at her. "Well that's my vote." Said Carlisle. Rosalie came out of our room then. She went to Emmett's side but remained silent. "Shall we go into my office to discuss this?"Carlisle asked whilst gesturing to towards his office. Edward led the way and we all followed.

I searched the future and the others picked out clues and tried to figure out what they could all mean.

"And...So...if we leave Renesmee on the outside of Volterra with someone..."Edward began, "I'm coming! You can't leave me while you all go save mom!" Renesmee shouted. No one had heard her come. We'd all been busy planning and searching the future. "I didn't know you were awake, love. And it'll be dangerous; your mum would kill me if I took you with me." She looked at him pleadingly. "So you'll leave me? While you're all risk and fighting to save mum? I want-no need-to come! Please!" she begged. He looked away. Over five whole seconds passed before he finally said; with difficulty, "Fine. You can come! But, you'll have to convince Jacob everything's fine and don't tell him anything at all. If he knew he would stop us all. Or come himself and that would just ruin everything. If you can do that, you can come. (Silence) Are you tired?" he asked her. She nodded her head so he continued. "Alice will help you get ready. You can sleep in the car. Go on honey, go with Alice."I said nothing. Just took her hand and led her out of the room. "I'll be at the cottage." I called to them. We flew through the woods. We got to the cottage and the scent of Bella hit us with extreme force. A tear rolled out from the corner of Nessie's eye. She wiped it away before more came, over flowing her eyes. I kept my face composed and together for her benefit. It was difficult. I missed Bella like crazy. Would we all come back? Alive? Would any of us come back? I dismissed that thought. We hurried into her room and I threw random-but matching- Clothes onto the bed. I helped her dress before whizzing round her room packing various essentials. Her eye lids drooped. I watched from the corner of my eye; she was edging slowly towards the bed. She leaned against it-a few more seconds-she sat on the bed,-a couple more seconds-she laid down on the bed. I gave her a warning glance. "Just, (yawn) resting." She assured me. I finished packing and grasped the small, casual looking bag and placed it on my shoulder neatly. I nudged Renesmee. Her eye lashes fluttered like butterflies wings. "Come on, love." I whispered and pulled her up into my arms. I raced through the green jungle. They were all ready; just waiting for us to arrive in the garage. Edward took Renesmee in his arms.

"Alice, Jasper and Edward will go in the um...Bella's...er...car, and Esme, Emmett Rosalie and I will go in Alice's." Said Carlisle. Then it all disappeared. Pictures flew through my mind. Planes, Cars, Volterra, Caius.....Bella. Then it all went blank. My sight returned and I refocused my eyes. I shook my head and Sat in the driver's seat. Jasper may be better with information and fixing cars but I am sooo much faster. He took my hand and Edward climbed in the car. He positioned Renesmee in a comfortable position in his arms. We drove out onto the road. I searched the future for any details that would be at all useful. Stupid things ran through my mind. Fashion changes...Weather...people..........


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Bella

I stared around me at the brick walls, analysing all the tiny mineral grains. I banged my head against the stone behind me. A tiny crack appeared on it. These walls were thicker than...than anything I'd ever seen. "Let me out!" I shrieked. A deep chuckle bellowed from behind the thick door. "Shut it!" I yelled. I wasn't this rude until I met Felix. He made me so angry. At least Demetri didn't wind me up. I just wanted to get out! I got to my feet and punched the wall. One loud bang and the top layer of bricks crumbled where my fist had hit it. "Ooh, someones getting angry." Chuckled Felix. I smashed the wall a few more times. Dust floated to the floor and made a small pile of gray dust. I flexed my fingers. A whispery voice fluttered down the hall and I could just pick out a few words. "I wouldn't advise that sir, she's not exactly in the best...mood right now." Laughed Felix. Demetri sighed. "I can take care of myself." Someone muttered. Couldn't have been Caius, it didn't have an evil tint. Maybe Aro...The door opened with a loud creak from the weight. Marcus? What? Why would...what would...what could lead Marcus to need to speak with me? He'd had no interest with me before. Felix peeked through the door and I picked up a small brick and launched it at him. "Ooh, someones got anger management issues." He laughed. Marcus frowned. "Aro would like to speak with you two. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you; he's not in a very good mood. He wants you to meet him up in the tower."Muttered Marcus. He exchanged a glance with Demetri. He nodded his head. I watched them walk away with a puzzled expression on my face.

I turned to Marcus. It seemed very unlikely he would come to me unguarded. He grasped my arms. "You have to get out! They'll kill you and your family. You're just the bait. They want you all dead; including little Renesmee!" He whispered in an urgent tone. What. Marcus, trying to help me? That couldn't be right. Then I grasped what he was saying. It was obvious. They would come looking for me. Including Edward and my little Renesmee. No, they couldn't. "No!" I gasped. "Yes, they are and they will. Bella, you have to get out. Run. Get out! There's no other way to stop them. Quickly. Find a way!" He whispered again. Footsteps where coming back down the hall. Marcus flew away to the door. "He said he didn't ask for us." Said Felix puzzled. "Didn't he? Oh, well that's rather odd." Said Marcus in a fake confused tone. Marcus flew away and my eyes followed after him. My legs collapsed. I cried tearless sobs. The door closed and my only light was a small circle in the middle of the floor from the tiny window in the wall.

I don't know how long passed. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours... My life was crashing down on me. A week ago I'd been on holiday with Edward and my beautiful daughter Renesmee. My little girl. At one point I actually thought I was going to cry tears. My whole family were committing suicide without even knowing it. I thought of the cruel, demons sitting on their stupid thrones with white hats on that they were unworthy of wearing. Evil. Killers. Murderers. They had to be stopped. But how? What could I do to stop them? Locked in this stupid room-or cell more like-how could I help? There was no way. I couldn't get out with those two boulders guarding the door. I buried myself in my thoughts.

Tic toc tic toc tic toc...time passed like the flapping of a birds wings. The teasing just got worse. I eventually learned how to block it all out. I just wallowed in my pain. Would this ever end? The pain. When I was dead, would it end? Or would it just get worse. "Please Alice, stop them!" I sobbed. I didn't know if she could see me; but I had to try. I had to at least give them a warning. "Edward I love you! Please don't do this!" I cried. No! No, no, no, no, no! This just could not happen. I love him. I could hear what he'd be thinking. I'm coming, I'm coming. I could feel his arms around me. So maybe now I was going mad. I didn't care. Whatever happened to me; I'd be with Edward. Somewhere. I could only hope. I hid myself in my fantasy. Me, Edward, Renesmee, and all of our family, together on the lawn. Emmett cracking Jokes, Rosalie laughing and smiling at us, Carlisle and Esme arms round each other's waist watching us all with huge grins, Alice taking photos of me, Edward and Renesmee and all the others, Jasper hovering protectively but happily and Jacob somewhere in the trees. I loved the scene. All my family. Then I thought about Charlie and Sue; how could I do this to him? He wouldn't just be losing me but he'd be losing Nessie as well. All the pain was centred around me. I was causing it.

Suddenly the door was unlocked. The surprised looks-obviously a reaction to my smiling and giggling- was quite funny. Jane stood behind the huge figures. "Well, it's a change to the screaming." Said Felix. "It won't last long." Grinned Jane. I frowned at her. The two guards grabbed my arms and we followed behind Jane; her long cloak flowing. "Let go of me!" I shrieked. "No can do Bella." Said Felix. Demetri never spoke. He just looked away like he was disgusted with himself. As he should be! Punishing innocent people. They threw two huge doors open. It was the main room. The one with the thrones and...Where they punished people. I was stood up on the high balcony. I peered over onto the floor below. Caius grinned up at me evilly.

"Good afternoon Bella. So nice of you to join us." He hissed. They stared up at me when I didn't respond. "What do you want with me?" I said stiffly. It was Aro who spoke then. "Oh Bella, are you angry with us? You know we wouldn't do this if there were any way around it." He looked at me apologetic. I wouldn't make eye contact. "You think of us as Evil and that we just want you dead. But that's not the case. Not at all. Word spreads that you are plotting against us; that cannot be allowed. Normally we would just send the guard and deal with all this; but with your numbers and the covens that would stand in alliance with you there is no other way. There is a chance that you would actually eliminate us and win. That also cannot be allowed. I hope you understand." He smiled at me. "She's just a child!" I shrieked. "You, you, murderer!" I screamed. They all laughed. "Isn't that what we do? It's our instinct and nature." Caius smiled. "But you don't kill children do you! I didn't know you were that much of monsters! But you wouldn't know about the bond parents have with their children! You're all just soulless demons!" I screamed at them. They all smiled and laughed but Demetri just cringed. What was a matter with him? "Oh, just get over it Demetri, you're so annoying!" Complained Jane. He hissed at her. "Peace friends! We have much to plan and discuss." Said Aro. So something had happened with Demetri. I had to find out what it was. It was driving me insane. It was only then that I noticed Marcus was missing. He burst through the door at that moment. He went to his chair and turned his face away from us all. Aro looked at him apologetically and Caius frowned and looked ashamed. Oh, there was so much to figure out and so little time. "So, sorry brother." Muttered Aro. "They are innocent!" He yelled. The others shook their heads and ignored him. "Bella, we wouldn't hurt your family if there was another way..." Aromurmured. I shook my head. "Just stop it with the lies it's driving me insane." I whispered. I turned away and pulled my arm free. Demetri didn't put up a fight. He just dropped my arm and walked at my side.

They put me back in the stupid cell. My throat burned like fire. I could last longer now I was older. Could resist. I'd probably be able to last another week or so. A week before i started to decay and mummify. From knowledge Carlisle had given me, i knew that, depending on how old you are, when you go without blood for a long period of time, your skin begins to go dry and grayish, and some say the pain of the thirst is almost as bad as if your throat was just set on fire. Eventually though, you stop being able to feel anything other than the burning. You start to mummify. But the mummifying process goes on for around another 2 weeks and is even more painful. Your senses start to weaken, and eventually when the time comes that you properly die, the last minutes are hallucinations. If I'm lucky enough, I'll have the good, happy ones, rather than the frightening kind.I went to the corner and curled up into a tight ball. My arms wrapped around my knees. I lay there. Shivering; not from the cold but from the fear. Fear for Edward, for Renesmee, for my whole family. I just tried to let death take me. I didn't know how, but I wanted the blackness to take me. If only I could have one last kiss with Edward, see my little girl one last time. These wishes would never happen. Hopefully. I didn't want to know that it would be the "last" time.

I was shaking. No, someone was shaking me. I brought myself back to reality. It was Demetri. His face inches from mine. "Bella, Bella can you hear me? Bella." He was saying over and over again. I shook my head and sat up. "Demetri?" I questioned. "Shh! be quiet! They'll hear us!" he shrieked. "Come quickly!" He pulled me to my feet and led me out of the door. My bones were already beginning to ache. The corridor was very dimly lit. He led me round all the bends. "Right I'll have to leave you here. Go left then follow the corridor to the end and turn right, then take the elevator to floor 4. That's the reception area so you'll have to be careful. The human staff should be on their dinner break and It'll be err...meal time for us so...should be ok. Hope you get out all right and err...bye." He told me. What! What on earth was happening? Demetri, helping me! "There's no time!" He whispered. "Go! Now, it's your only chance!" He ran away in the opposite direction. I took his advice and ran. Left, right and to the fourth floor. Go, go, go! I couldn't hurry up the elevator. It took a whole minute. Urgh! Finally it opened. I scanned the area quickly. No one around. I walked out quickly. A few more steps and I'd be at the door. Suddenly, it started to open. No! This couldn't happen. A hand wrapped around the door. The red painted nails looked like claws. A tall Brunette girl in a long red dress with cherry coloured heels stepped through the door. Heidi. No. Her meal she'd brought followed behind her. 17 tourists looking at the paintings and taking photos. She looked at me confused. She whipped out her phone from a little clasp bag and dialled a number at the speed of light. I listened to the calling. "_Hello?"_ A voice said. "Alec, It's Heidi. There's this girl at the door? Who is she? Is she supposed to be leaving?" She asked. "_What does she look like?" _He said. "Brown hair, wearing a Gorgeous, I must admit, dress with flower patterns at the bottom. It's rather dusty and filthy..." "_Send her in! Right now! Tut tut Bella! How on earth did you escape? Oh, yeah, send her in immediately!_" He ordered enthusiastically. Great! I'm just absolutely useless! My one chance and I blew it! "Tut tut. You've been a naughty girl haven't you? If you wouldn't mind..." she gestured for me to go forward.

I walked back through the corridor. Re-tracing my steps. She took me into the familiar room with the thrones. They all looked at me puzzled. "Bella, it seems you had a little run away." Said Aro. I looked up at Demetri who was stood up on the balcony. He stared down at me disappointed. I'd ruined everything! and i was not the only one who would be punished, so would Demetri! he would be punished for helping me. I wasn't paying attention to Aro who was pacing around in front of me muttering questions i wasn't listening to. I looked frantically around the room for some form of escape. As i expected, there was none. "just how exactly did you escape?" he said the question to me but It was meant for Demetri. When he did not answer Aro turned to face him. "Well?" he questioned. "I was informed that Heidi was on her way in with our...meal...so i left Bella for what i thought would be a few minutes before Felix got back but when i got her and Felix was also present it was then that i realised that Bella was unguarded. I very unwisely decided that she would be fine for just a few hours but it seems i was wrong. It is my fault really and i am gravely sorry master." The way they all called him master was really creepy and annoying. "My i ask Aro, what will the punishment be for Demetri's idiocy?" Caius put in. "Punishment?" Said Marcus. Aro ignored Marcus and just answered Caius. "I have not yet decided. what do you think would be suitable brother?" The familiar cruel smile spread across Caius' cheeks again. "Let us discuss. Everyone back to your posts. Felix, Demetri take Bella back...if you can do that right. Everyone, you'll be informed when this discussion is to proceed. you are dismissed." I was pulled by my two guards back to my room.


End file.
